


How to Train Your Bro-Bro

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Gen, gfss2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dipper and Mabel try to find Floating Eyeballs in the woods, they stumble across something much cooler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Bro-Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone. This takes place at the start of the summer.

“Bro-Bro, do you know where we are going?” 

“Think so,” Dipper answered, flipping through the journal. “It says that the Flying Eyeballs are somewhere around here.” 

A low growl reach Dipper’s ear, perking them up.

“What was that?” Dipper asked, eyes darting about the woods. 

“Not sure,” Mabel replied, shrugging. “It’s probably nothing.” 

Dipper paused. Something in his gut told him that it was more then that. It had to be!

Suddenly, the twins heard a bellowing cry. This time, it sounded much closer. 

Spinning their heads around, they saw a large dragon behind them. The dragon was massive, towering over them, with blue scales and blue eyes. 

The beast turned its head towards the two. Curious, Mabel started walking up to the dragon. 

“Mabel don’t!” Dipper cried out. 

Despite her brother’s warnings, she walked up to the creature. The dragon stayed still before Mabel walked up to it, petting it. 

Dipper blinked, dumbfounded. How was Mabel able to communicate with a dragon? Sure; Mabel loves animals and loved playing with them since she was little, but this was far different then a pig or a cat. Is she a secret beast tamer or something?

Mabel fixed her eyes on her brother, continuing to pet her wings. “Dipper, don’t be a chicken. She’s nice.“ 

Dipper blinked. "She?” 

“Yup,” Mabel said, rubbing her neck. “Her name is Beatrice. You like that?” He heard what seemed like a low growl come from the beast and she nodded. “I think that’s a yes. You want to pet her, Dipper?”

Dipper paused. Was this a good idea? What if the beast hurt him, or worse, Mabel. The dragon never hurt his sister yet, so maybe she is nice. 

“Sure,” he said with a shrug. 

Hesitantly, Dipper walked up to the dragon. He flinched for a moment before he touched her scales. Much to his surprise, the scales were smooth, much like a lizard’s. The dragon let out a low growl, causing Dipper to smile. 

“See, Bro-Bro. She likes it.” 

“Yeah.” 

“We should fly on it!” Mabel declared. 

“Fly? Mabel, what if we fall off of it or something?” 

“Come on, Bro-Bro. She won’t let that happen. Isn’t that right, Beat?” Mabel mused. The dragon growl dragon, wagging her tail a little. “See?” 

Dipper sighed. His sister was right. If she had a special connection with the dragon, then he should trust her. 

“Alright,” Dipper gave in. 

“Thank you!” Mabel said, giving her brother a hug. 

“Though, how are we gonna get on?” Dipper pondered. 

The dragon knelled down on all fours.

“Oh.” 

Mabel, quickly, grabbed onto the Beatrice’s scales, pulling herself up. 

Taking a deep breath, Dipper grabbed onto the dragon’s back to only fall down on his butt. Mabel reach out her hand before he grabbed it, helping him up. 

Once the twins were on, the dragon flew up in air, above the tree line. Dipper latched even harder onto the dragon’s scales as Mabel cheered and dragon flew around. Oh, god! This was a bad idea. What if they fall off? What if someone spotted them? 

Looking down, Dipper saw the tops of buildings and a few people walking along the streets. Dipper’s shoulders dropped as a smile tugged onto his lips, hair tousling in the wind. It was cool to see the town in this prospective. Sure, he seen views like this in the movie, but never in person. He should ask his folks to fly to more places, especially if the view is like this. 

Mabel kicked the left side the dragon before she flew above Mystery Shack. Soos, who held a bag full of trash, stepped off the front porch of the shack. 

“Hi Soos!” Mabel called out. 

Soos looked up before he let out a yelp and went back into the house, causing the twins to laugh. 

The dragon flew above the forest some more before she landed on to the ground in the spot they once were and the two hopped off. 

“That was amazing!” Dipper said, grinning. 

“See. You should always trust me.” 

Mabel was right. Besides, this beats going to find some Eyeballs any day.


End file.
